RETOS
by Boggartt
Summary: RSU: Bragas... Syaoran tiene problemas para concentrarse, por qué será? odio escribir summary
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer reto... Espero que les guste...

Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso grupo CLAMP (como aclaración solamente)

**BAÑO**

Necesitaba desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse.

Todo ¿por qué? Por insultar sus estúpidos diseños.

No se retractaría, realmente eran unos estúpidos diseños. Si tan solo la chica no les prestara más atención de la que le daba a él, tal vez lo pensaría pero no…

El baño, perfecto… ahí estaría seguro.

Entró apresuradamente y… HORROR.

-Hola chicas… lindo día – dijo.

Si Eriol hubiera observado bien, habría visto el triángulo en la figurita azul de la puerta.

Se giró apresuradamente con intenciones de salir huyendo cuando…

-Eriol… no sabía que te gustara espiar – dijo Tomoyo – chicas.

-No, por favor… Ayuda.

* * *

Solo como aclaración, las parejas de los retos pueden cambiar, en ocaciones tal vez sea de solo una persona, nunca se sabe.

En fin,dejen sus reviews, harán feliz a un intento de escritor

Nos leemos pronto.

ADIOSIN :D


	2. Perfume

100 palabras exactas

Esta vez es un S/S

PERFUME

Syoran estaba… literalmente en las nubes como cada vez que sus ojos captaban la bella silueta de esa chica.

Sakura notó la pesada mirada del chino y se ruborizó fuertemente.

-Hola – le dijo apenada cuando llegó a su lado.

-Como siempre tarde – repuso él en un falso enojo.

-Lo siento.

Suspiró. Sakura nunca cambiaría y la idea le encantaba, adoraba a esa niña.

-¿No piensas saludarme? – le preguntó.

Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos e inmediatamente volvió a su nube, si el cielo tuviera un aroma característico, sin lugar a dudas sería el olor al perfume de su piel.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Culpen a Toy Story 3 por haber retrasado esta subida... pero está buenísima la pelí, se las recomiendo.

Nos leemos

ADIOSIND :D


	3. Payaso

100 palabras!

**PAYASO**

De entre todas las atracciones del parque ¿por qué precisamente esa?

Desde que Eriol mencionó "casa del terror" Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza. Él lo notó, pero fue el único, incluso Tomoyo iba demasiado distraída (enbobada) con el inglés como para darse cuenta.

De inmediato le propuso a su novia ir a cualquier otro lugar, pero ella terca en querer enfrentar sus temores entró a ver a Chucky, Freddy, alíen, medusa y otros monstruos más.

-Saku, mi brazo – se quejó Syaoran.

-Perdón – lloriqueó. Una pesada mano cayó en su hombro y… – WAAAAAAAAAAA.

-Saku, vuelve, es solo un payaso.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero no se me había ocurrido nada para esta palabra. Lo bueno es que ya está aquí.

Dejen sus Reviews


	4. Herida

**HERIDA**

Cuando lo vio, no podía creerlo… una nueva herida se abrió en su corazón.

Ella que había jurado por todos los Dioses no cometer el mismo error volvió a caer, confió, lo dio todo y… perdió.

Caminó por las calles cabizbaja, ¿qué más podía hacer? Compró varios pomos de helado y fue directo a al único sitio donde podía llorar su tristeza.

-Tommy, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó inmediatamente Sakura al ver a su amiga en tal estado y todo el helado.

-Se terminó – repuso con la amatista con tristeza abriendo el helado – vendieron todas las mini videocámaras de última generación.

* * *

A que no se lo esperaban

Dejen sus reviews

:D


	5. Valor

100 palabras... Yeeee

**VALOR**

Las velas estaban encendidas, dando ese singular aroma a vainilla a toda la estancia.

La mesa puesta, las copas frente a los platos, la botella de champagne en hielo a su alcance.

Todo listo… pero faltaba algo.

Llamaron a la puerta y supuso que era ella. Acertó, sonrió al verla y la hizo pasar al comedor.

-Es hermoso Fujitaka.

-Me alegro de que te guste Sonomi.

Cenaron sin contratiempos degustando los deliciosos platillos que preparó el hombre.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca, pero algo faltaba…

A sí, valor.

¿Cómo decirlo entonces? Claro, sin pensar:

-Sonomi, cásate conmigo.

* * *

No lo sé, siempre tuve un presentimiento con estos dos personajes (desde el anime)

Espero que les haya gustado...

:D


	6. Flauta

**FLAUTA**

Ese chico, si valoraba su vida más le valía seguir corriendo, porque cuando lo atrapara juraba por todas las deidades que le metería la flauta… en algún lado.

El muy idiota se había atrevido a distraerla y hacerla reír con caras chistosas mientras hacia su examen. Gracias a él, tocó do en lugar de sí una octava abajo de la indicada sonando tremendamente aguda, todos se taparon los oídos y… reprobó.

-Estás muerto Lee – le gritó Sakura con el instrumento en alto – no me importa lo condenadamente atractivo que seas.

-Solo sal conmigo – le gritó Syaoran sonriendo.

-Ni loca.

* * *

Jeje :)

Imitaré a mi beta, para el próximo reto pueden pedir a alguna pareja o personaje en especial... intentaré hacerlo.

Nos vemos para la próxima

:D


	7. Estación

**ESTACION**

Lo mataba, ahora sí que lo mataba.

Cada vez que ese… hijo de la gran muralla aparecía, él pasaba a segundo plano, siempre.

Maldito cobarde, ¿qué no podía arreglar sus problemas solo?

Ni siquiera la llegada del invierno, su estación favorita mejoraba su humor. Tenía que seguir soportando ver a su chica… bueno, futura chica con ese "amigo" traidor.

-Eriol – escuchó su nombre en labios de ángel.

-Estas en la luna hombre – definitivamente merecía la muerte – ¿alguna idea para mi problema con Sakura?

-Solo dile: Tommy me gustas.

-Se llama Sakura.

-Bueno entonces, Tommy me gustas.

Ella solo sonrió.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso, hasta ahora pude escribir algo... las vacaciones no ayudan

Bueno, como verán la pareja fue E/T por que fue la primera que me pidieron, el siguiente será un Touya/Nakuru...

Pidan pareja para el siguiente-siguiente reto va?

:D


	8. Durazno

Hola, esta vez es un Nakuru/Touya :)

* * *

**DURAZNO**

-Quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero – gritó la chica.

-Grr – se quejó él nuevamente – no tengo por qué cumplirte tus caprichos.

-Este sí – siguió Nakuru – es tan grande mi antojo que cuando tengamos hijos saldrán con cara de durazno.

¿HIJOS? ¿Qué rayos? Ni siquiera eran novios.

Después del congelamiento momentáneo, Touya Kinomoto se vio obligado a masajearse repetidamente la sien derecha.

-Vamos, quiero, quiero, quiero – insistió.

-Ni siquiera es temporada.

-Pero yo quiero – dijo poniendo los ojos al estilo gato de Shrek.

-Maldición – repitió por enésima vez buscando en las estanterías del supermercado la susodicha fruta en conserva – cuanto la odio.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos leemos

:D


	9. Cansancio

Este es un Chijaru/Yamasaki

* * *

**CANSANCIO**

¿Cuántas cosas se pueden sentir en un día?

_Sueño…_

Después de una mala noche y todo ¿por qué?

_Felicidad…_

Al verlo, fue justo por él que no durmió.

Estrés…

Al llegar a la escuela y recibir la grata sorpresa de un examen.

_Odio…_

Por su culpa había olvidado estudiar.

_Alegría…_

Por pasar el receso con él.

Resignación…

Al ver que tendrían que compartir su tiempo con el resto de sus amigos.

Cansancio…

Por las estúpidas mentiras que el chico inventaba.

Alivio…

Después de jalarle la oreja y alejarlo del resto.

Liberación…

Al decirle: también me gustas.

Después, mucho más.

* * *

Si, ya se que a nadie le gustó, solo que, mi creatividad, inspiración y esas cosas, andan corriendo y no las puedo alcanzar.

La siguiente pareja (por petición) será Eriol/Tommy :) y ya saben, sigan pidiente sus parejas o personaje, también es válido.

Recuerden, dejar sus reviews es gratis y muy contrario a lo que muchos piensan, al mandarlo NO están matando un gato.

:D


	10. Homicidio

**HOMICIDIO**

Definitivamente iría a la cárcel, por homicidio o algo parecido.

Pero era inevitable, cada vez que veía a su "gran enemiga", su hemisferio cerebral derecho se ponía a trabajar en las más laboriosas tácticas asesinas.

-Fíjate por donde vas Hiraguizawa – le rugió esa… insoportable.

-Fíjate tú Daidoji – gruñó él imaginando su cara cuando encontrara una boa constrictor en su casillero, cómo se divertiría.

Se miraron con odio.

Sus amigos solo rodaron los ojos, uno termina acostumbrándose a esas peleas después de un tiempo.

Siguieron discutiendo, como siempre, aunque ahora terminaban… ejem… besándose.

-Del odio al amor… – comentó Syaoran viéndolos.

Continuará?

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado... Ya tenía esta idea en la cabeza, asi que por que no y bueno, ustedes dirán si continuará?

tal vez si hay respuestas favorables haga un fic corto, quien sabe...

Aun no hay pareja para el siguiente reto, así que, qué esperan?

Por cierto, publiqué un poll en mi profile para que vayan a responderlo.

:D


	11. Luna

**LUNA**

Había pasado tanto tiempo si tener una salir con una chica, o más bien, tanto tiempo sin salir en general… desde que Touya y Nakuru estaban juntos pasaba prácticamente todas sus tardes en casa.

Entonces, ¿cómo se había dejado convencer para hacer "eso"?

Claro, la persuasión de Nakuru.

-Y me gusta la comida Tai, china, italiana…

-Qué interesante.

-Cambio de parejas – anunció el hombre con micrófono.

-Oda, soy Vade – anunció la chica mormada – ¿y du?

-Cambio…

-Merezco lo mejor porque, soy lo mejor – ¿esa chica era… un chico?

Citas por minuto… prefería quedarse en casa con la luna como compañera.

* * *

Les gustó?

Dejen un Review


	12. Espada

**ESPADA**

Maldición, esa niña estaba más loca el tonto mocoso ese.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía?

Fácil.

Una tarde el mocoso y esa chiquilla Mei… algo, habían ido a su casa.

Claro que al ver al adorable novio del monstruo comenzó una pelea verbal con ayuda del peluche y de pronto esa "señorita" sacó una espada de quién sabe dónde, blandiéndola a diestra y siniestra con fuego en los ojos y dispuesta a rebanar a cualquiera que se metiera con su primito al que, por poco deja sin cabeza.

Definitivamente su hermana tenía algo en la cabeza, no tenía otra explicación lógica.

* * *

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero con este capitulo me pongo al día con los retos

Pedido de parejas o personajes solo dejen un review

Y todavía está el poll en mi profile.

:D


	13. Frío

**FRÍO**

¿Lo recuerdas?

¿El día en que nos conocimos, la forma, nuestra primera mirada?

Irreal, bello, resplandeciente, cálido.

Todo fue fantástico, más que mágico pero no menos que verdad.

Lo planeamos todo, nuestros momentos, nuestros sueños, nuestro hogar, nuestra vida.

Luchamos por el "felices para siempre" y realmente lo creímos, que existía, que nos alcanzaría.

Y qué alegría cuando la familia se agrandó, era el paisaje perfecto. Rayo de sol, aurora boreal, campo de margaritas.

Pero nada dura eternamente y te marchaste pronto dejando una y mil sensaciones de vacío, tristeza, soledad, frío.

Y yo sigo esperando nuestro felices para siempre.

* * *

Hola?

Actualizando los retos XP, espero que les haya gustado, si no descubriron la pareja, es un **Fujitaka/Nadeshiko**... triste no?

Dejen sus reviews

:D


	14. Tristeza

Hi People...

Aquí les dejo el reto de la semana, como nadie me dijo de que personaje o pareja querían, pues lo hice de mi pareja favorita... saben cuál es?

* * *

**TRISTEZA**

Y, cuando vio la tristeza en sus ojos lo supo, no permitiría que esa aura la volviera a envolver nunca más.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, estás muerto – le gritó la chica de sus sueños con el fotomontaje que él había hecho de ambos besándose.

-De hecho, me siento vivo – repuso él inocentemente.

-No cuando termine contigo.

-Sabes que puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

-Definitivamente – tanteó la amatista como pensándolo – voy a matarte.

Eriol sonrió, ya no estaba triste… estaba furiosa y sabía que su vida corría peligro, pero la felicidad tiene más pasos que una maratón y ese, era solo el primero.

* * *

Dejen sus Reviews

:D


	15. Falso

FALSO

De un momento a otro ya no sabía quién era, ni el propósito de su existencia.

Su amo se había ido, cierto.

Tenía un nuevo amo, aún más cierto.

Seguía igual que antes… falso.

Para colmo su identidad falsa no le ayudaba, parecía tener vida propia, como si fuera él el intruso en el mundo.

Si Clow le hubiera dicho algún día que sufriría problemas de identidad, se hubiera reído en su cara, pero la cruda realidad era otra.

Tocaron al timbre, sabía perfectamente bien quién era, su otro yo lo esperaba y él, resignadamente de nuevo estaba de más.

* * *

Hola a todos...

ya se lo que dirán... hasta ahora actualiza los retos?

Si bueno, falta de inspiración para ellos jejejeje. Pero estoy de vuelta

Y para los que no lo sepan este es un Yue original de Boggartt XD jejeje, por petición de uno de ustedes.

Nos leemos

:D


	16. Viento

VIENTO

El viento soplaba fuerte como los recuerdos que iban y venían cada vez más vivos, más reales, más…

Hacia tanto tiempo que había pasado y aún lo tenía presente, el día en que ella, la alumna promedio y destacada había abierto su corazón, sus sentimientos, su alma, a su mentor.

-Me gustas.

-Sasaki – susurró el hombre sorprendido – solo eres una niña.

-Pero creceré.

-Eso no ocurrirá mañana.

-¿Me esperarás? – le preguntó con esperanza.

-No puedo prometerte eso.

Pero lo hizo, en silencio y con paciencia.

El maestro se convirtió en amigo, el amigo en amante y el amante en compañero.


	17. Prohibido

Prohibido

-Eso está pro-hi-bi-do – le repitió el guardián dorado al oscuro.

-¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar Spinnel con los ojos de cachorro – quiero.

-Es mío – dijo Kero entre dientes.

-Pero yo quiero – soltó Spinnel sentándose en el suelo y soltando el mar de lágrimas.

-Definitivamente fue mala idea darte dulces – exclamó Kero frustrado – ya no eres divertido.

-Quiero – gritó el otro emberrinchado abriendo la boca para soltar su poderoso rayo.

-Noooo – peligro, hora de huir.

-Quiero, quiero, quiero…

-Es mío – le recordó el guardián del sol huyendo con su chocolate en brazos – Spy, destrozarás el parque.

-Mi chocolate, mío… ¡solo mío!

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, muy decadente... pero no hay inspiración

:D


	18. Bragas

**Bragas**

Las bragas… de Sakura Kinomoto…

Estúpidas integrales, estúpidas derivadas, estúpido cálculo y sobre todo estúpido examen.

Él, el gran Syaoran Lee no dejaba de pensar en la ropa interior de Sakura (alias su futura novia) y mañana tenía examen!

Si tan solo la muy torpe no se hubiera resbalado en frente de él, un joven hormonado, dejándolo ver sus pantis decoradas con florecillas. Si quería darle un infarto, felicidades, lo había logrado.

Se estudia el área bajo la curva… hay tantos sinónimos para esa prenda en especial… Pantaletas, bragas, pantis, calz…

-Concentrate Syaoran, vas a reprobar… ¿por qué a mí?

* * *

Hola, perdón por el retraso (mucha, mucha, mucha tarea)

Espero les haya gustado

:D


End file.
